massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
(RP) Oliver Flåme
|- | |} Location: Unknown Age: Unknown Gender: Male Weaknesses: Oliver is weak to fire, and death of his beloved ones, and the death of animals and spirits. Strengths: Oliver is good with words, and with his axes and bows. He also has a nice understanding of Aura Magic. Weapon of Choice: 'Oliver chooses to use bows and axes to fight. Aura Type: Oliver has a strong greenish light aura.. with a side of black demonic aura.. 'The Beginning I was born in the small hidden kingdom of Mår’a in the realm of Ceardia. My father was a Human Swordsman and my mother was a Lunar Elf. I lived with my father Prestatamore, my brother Banshee. I barley knew my mother; she disappeared without a trace when I was two years of age. I was the oldest out of my brother. When, I was a child I played I used to pretend I was a hunter, and my brother pretended he was a War General. Every night when I was a child I dreamed about my mother and where she has gone. Many years later at age 14 I left my village, to set out to find my mother and learn what happened to her many years ago. 'The Journey' I first ventured to a city called Silver Edge, in the realm of Cardiac. As I walked into the cities’ walls on a cold winter night, I see an inn named the, “Elder Dragon Inn”, so I decided to enter the inn and buy a room. When, I entered the inn I meet the inn’s keeper, whose name was Mitanni. I greeted her and she responded, “Hello welcome to my Inn, we have wine, and rooms to officer! Would you like a Room fair elf”? I noted, and I followed her to my. After, I settled in I went to buy some mead and some dinner, then I went back to my room and went to bed. I woke up the next morning, packed my bag, bought breakfast, and left SilverEdge. I next entered the small trading empire of Magnata to look for clues about my Mother (She, lived there at one point before she met Prestatmore). While, I was in Magnata for a couple of years looking, I bought a home and owned a small Meadery called “Flåmus Dragon Ale”, with my assistant Sir Nips. One day, I was called upon by Jarl Thedric to look into some ruins that were recently discovered by one of Magnata’s miners. In the ruin, it spook of an ancient cult of Creeper Worshipers, which lived in a lost jungle realm that was seemed to be called Daaen-bock.. I thought to my self that the name of that place sounded familiar. Suddenly I saw a piece of sand on the wall that told that stories that wasn’t brushed yet. I took my brush out of my bag, and brushed off the sand. I soon realized that the name of the jungle name wasn’t called Daaen-bock but was really called Daendroc. I wrote down what I have found and traveled back to Jarl Thedric and gave him this information; he responded, “Aye, we have heard of this before a women by the name of Laura Redblock has set up a boat crew to sail to this mysterious land, and as soon as she comes back from her adventure we will be allowed to travel to it. I soon, ran home after and grabbed my stuff from my home and my Meadery. I went to Nips’ home and asked him if he wanted to come with me to settle in Daendroc. He replied with a no. I soon started to travel back to SilverEdge, with a sad face. I arrived back in SilverEdge, and by the time I was back I found out that Daendroc boats were opend to the citizens of Ceardia to travel to Daendroc. So, I bought a ticket and went on the boat leading to Daendroc. 'The Realm of the Jungle' As, the boat was traveling the seas to Daendroc, the boat hit a huge rock in the middle of the ocean, and I feel unconsis. I walk up to see daylight, and me on a unknown beach. I stood up and turned around. Then, my eyes dropped; I saw a huge City literally touching the sky on top of the mountain. I saw a man, I walked to him and greeted him and asked him were I’m I. He said that you are in the cloud kingdom of Faenrim. He took me up to the city and showed me around the city. I soon meet Faenrim’s jarl and Head Mage, High Mage South. I asked him, “Why do they call you head mage?” He replied, “This is because I’m not just the jarl by our head Professor at Faenrim’s school of Mages and Witches. I asked him if I could enroll in his school of Magi, he replied with a happy “YES”. He took me to my room in the Mage Quarters Tower. I put my stuff away and turned off the lantern and went to bed. 'Thee People of Faenrim' The next morning I awoke from my quarters in the Mage College, to find a note left on my table that someone had left in the middle of the night. I, pick up the note and it says, “Dear, Oliver we welcome you to the college and would like you to become a full fledged Citizen of Faenrim, please meet me in the Council Room at the top of the Mage Tower, In the Arcanium Tower.” I grab put on my mage robs and head up stairs to the Council room. As, I get to the council room South’s assistant, High Mage Justin, hands me a scroll. He says, “This is a certificate of Citizenship for Faenrim. We are honored to have you as a student and a citizen of our kingdom.” Many years later after I graduated from the College I left Faenrim, and I discovered that my mother died a couple of years ago. In rage and in sadness, that I have come so far to find out that she died long ago. That I jumped off the Council Room in the Mage College in Faenrim. As, I fall down to my death I hear a faint sound saying, “Your Journey had ended now it is the start of a new adventure.” Then, out of no were I see a blinding glowing light that sounds my eye sight, as the light surrounds me. Suddenly I disappear with the light, as citizens of Faenrim watch and wonder why I jumped and where did I go? 'Lost Family' I smell burned wood in the cold winter air. I open my eyes, and find myself in a huge ditch in the ground surrounded by trees that have fallen down and catched on fire. I stand up and look around. I see something faintly familiar.. Suddenly I realize that It is my village, Mår’r! I ran to the village, but when I get there the village is empty. I went into my old home and I find it deserted. I fall on my knees. Just as I give up hope, I see a map on the floor under some burnet rubble. I pick up the map and I realize it is a ship map for a new realm and of where they are setting up a village, called “Rivewood”. That’s in a newly discovered realm of the great celestial Tree, that’s called Ellador. I turn the map over and it says that Laura Redblock founded the realm on the date, Satra IXI I. My eyes blow, I soon realize that the day I jumped off the Council Room in the College of Faenrim, was on SATRA IX V, nine years before Ellador was founded. I grab my things and run to the ships leading to SilverWind, the Legendary Port of the realms of the Great Celestial Tree. I arrive in SilverWind, and run to the ship that is just about to leave for Ellador. When I arrive on the newly settled land for the Colony of SilverEdge, I recognize a familiar face. 'To Be Continued' -From the, Ancient book of people through time. Unknown author. Today his Location is unknown but you can contact him by praying the words "Noka Draga Taka" -Book of Souls- Unknown Author Category:(RP) Characters Category:Members